


Unexpected Appeal

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [73]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Street Market, Night, Yellow Lamplight with the HostRequested on Tumblr by Ahostofsorts
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 12





	Unexpected Appeal

Mark didn’t understand the appeal. 

Maybe it was because of his introverted nature, or maybe it was something else, but he didn’t get it. Most of all, he didn’t understand why the Host, of all his egos, found it so appealing. Bim or Wilford, maybe even Bing? That made sense. They were extroverted as hell, they thrived around other people, they would love this place. But the Host? The quiet blind seer who hid in his recording booth? Mark didn’t get it. 

He’d probably never understand it, all things considered, but he did get one thing- the Host loved it. The Host absolutely adored it. Out here, despite the crowds and loud noises, the Host was positively thriving. 

They’re standing shoulder to shoulder next to a small stage where a mediocre band is playing, but quality isn’t what matters; what matters is that they’re loud and boisterous, full of never-ending energy that bleeds into the small crowd they’ve managed to accumulate over five deafening songs. The Host is tapping his foot along, bobbing his head side to side, kind of swaying too and fro, taking Mark with him where they touch. He’s also slowly making his way through a Nutella funnel cake, which Mark didn’t even knew existed, but the Host had been immensely eager to have him try. 

He’d been immensely eager about everything, come to think of it, actually dragging Mark from stall to stall in his excitement. All of the stall owners seemed to recognize him at least, and Mark was grateful for their willingness to let the Host ghost his hands over their wares, stopping to fondle whatever felt the most interesting. That was another thing he’d been noticing- the lack of the Host’s narrations. He’d been quite talkative, another new peculiarity, but he’d hardly narrated at all. 

That was also something Mark didn’t understand. The Host, without his narrations, was quite blind, and to be blind in such a chaotic place like this? He didn’t get it. He didn’t know how the Host was having such a good time instead of panicking, or, like Mark was, fighting off fatigue. It was going to be a hell of a walk back to the car, and a long drive back home. 

It was all worth it though. All of the noise, the throngs of people, the constant walking and standing- it was all worth it to see the Host positively glowing under the yellow light of the stage and the floodlights set up around the market. It made Mark not instantly regret mentioning that they should come back next week. He’d never want to take this kind of joy away from anyone, but especially the Host as he beamed back at Mark with a look of utter jubilation, powdered sugar on his lips and dark glasses reflecting the changing lights. If putting up with a few hours of headache and exhaustion put that smile back on the Host’s face, Mark would gladly return every day. Or maybe every other day.


End file.
